Don't Have One At The Moment
by Spacegirl
Summary: UPDATED! What if Michael has a sister and Tess has a brother. Tess is gone though, what's gonna happen? rating for language and whateve else is in there.
1. Finding Out

Disclaimers: All fiction. Nothing is true. Blah blah blah blah............ But I own this story and Jen and Byron...............  
A/N: no one reads these...... Why do I write them??? I don't know. Also thanx to ilovesoweird for telling me the dialogue was screwed up.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'The queen has left, the others have stayed. Why did she leave without them? Damn these dreams, they're never very descriptive!' 16 year old Jen said to herself.   
"Dammit," she said quiet enough so she wouldn't wake the sleeping figure next to her. It didn't help, for he woke up anyway.  
"Having problems sleeping?" The 17-year-old boy asks with a smirk on his face.  
"No," I replied irritated. "I just wish these dreams actually shared some info. as to where my brother and your sister are located. But I've seen them, the royal four. At least I think I have."  
"Ava? You've seen Ava? Daja, is she alright?"  
"Gees, Byron. I've told you a million times not to call me Daja. It's Jen. Even though you might not have a problem being called you "given" name, Byron, I do. And as far as I've seen she's fine. Except she was the only one to return to Antar, that's the confusing part. Otherwise she seemed fine. Except I don't think Zan, Rath, and Vilandra were too happy with your dear sister when she left. They seemed almost mad at her."  
"You're crazy. Ava's sweet. She wouldn't do anything to make them mad at her, at least not purposely."  
"Well fine whatever I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired. And if we're leaving tomorrow to do some research in DC, with some extremely confidential files, then we need our rest me sweet."  
"True. Good night. I love you Jen."  
"Love you Byron, now sleep my love," she said stroking his face.  
"Only if I can hold you."  
"Oh, fine."  
Soon both were sleeping while Jen would have many more dreams to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Michael Guerin woke up with a start. 'What the Hell was that about? Morley who the Hell were the other two? They had powers, I'm sure of that. A boy and girl. Couldn't be much older than 16 or 17. Could there be more of us? But the skins, I think they were there, the girl she was scared, the boy was trying to protect her, but it wasn't working. There were too many of them. Why couldn't I hear what they were saying. WHO WERE THEY???' Michael thought to himself.  
RIIIINNNG  
"What the Hell?" Michael said when hearing the phone ring.  
"What?" He asked rudely.  
"Ok, I know I shouldn't have and you always yell when I do, but I was curious so I did and I saw what you saw and I was wondering if you knew who the boy and the girl were? And possibly what Tess had to do with them? Oh and Max is here I woke him up too."  
"God Isabel, I ask you repeatedly not to dream walk on me and you still do it. It's actually irritating, and to answer your other questions, I don't know the boy or the girl, but they were scared enough, but the girl did seem weirdly familiar to me and I think they are like us, in the extraterrestrial meaning. And I don't know what Tess has to so with this, but I believe the skins were involved and that Tess might be coming back soon. We might meet those two people we don't know, if that is a good enough explanation, I will now be going back to sleep for I am very tired."  
"Michael," Max said.  
"Yes Maxwell."  
"If you have anymore dreams like that you tell me immediately."  
"Fine almighty leader. You'll know tomorrow if I do, and be a pal and tell your sister not to dream walk on me again. Thanks, now good night," He said and hung up the phone.  
"Sleep time," he said falling into a deep slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Jen's dream  
  
She's walking through a desert with cliffs.   
'Where am I?' Thought Jen. 'I'm definitely not in New York, that's for sure.'  
"We have to go save my son," A tall dark haired and eyed man said. There was a group of six people. Three girls and three guys.  
"Alright Max, how do you propose we do that? We don't exactly have another spaceship. I mean Tess took the only we had and she's on her merry little way home," another man said with brown hair slicked back.  
'Well I can hear people talk for once in this dream. Finally I might be getting somewhere. I wonder if I can talk to them,' Jen thought.  
"We have to think of something, I don't want my nephew to be raised with that bitch. She killed Alex, I wouldn't trust her with any child, let alone a poor innocent baby," the tallest blonde girl said.  
'Nephew? So tall and dark hair and eyes is her brother. That means he must be Zan and she must be Vilandra. And Ava left. And then which one is Rath? Wait they have different names. He called him Max. Zan is Max. Is the one with hair slicked back Rath? I have to try to talk to them, I must. I don't think they know that me and Byron have been sent to Earth as well. It was two years after them, but they don't know,' Jen thought to herself.  
"Well I think we should go tell my dad what happened guys," the last of the guys said.  
"Don't worry Max, we'll get your son back, somehow," The only girl with long dark hair said.  
"Yea, Isabel's right, we shouldn't trust her with any children, I mean she's a little witch. She killed our best friend," the last girl with long blonde hair spoke who seemed attached to the one I think is Rath.  
"We will, some how. But Kyle is right we have to tell his dad what happened. And we have to pray that Valenti didn't give the tapes to our parents yet Iz," Max said.  
"You're right, let's go!" Isabel said.  
"WAIT!" I finally managed to yell, they all turned to me and saw me. 'Well, well, well, they can hear me.'  
"Who are you?" Max yelled as I was coming towards them.  
"I'm Jen," I stated briefly. 'Interacting with my dream for once, this is cool,' I thought to myself.  
"How much did you hear? What do you want? Why are you here?"  
"Wow, calm down. I didn't know I was going to get interrogated, or else I wouldn't have called out," I said climbing up to them. I noticed they put the girls behind them as trying to protect them. 'Protect them from what,' I thought to myself. 'Little ole me?'  
"Look I'm not going to hurt you. I know this might seem weird and all, but do any of you know anyone by the names of Daja and Byron?" I asked simply enough.  
"No," Max answered.  
"Are you sure? I mean with you being some of the royal four I thought you'd remember those names at least."  
"Daja sounds familiar to me," the slicked back hair one said.  
"It should, are you Rath?" I asked taking a chance.  
"Michael, the name Rath means nothing to me." '  
We must be related, we deny our "given" names,' I thought to myself.  
"Well good because you have to know, that you have a sister, her name is Daja. but she goes by Jen on Earth, and Ava has a brother, he goes by his name Byron. We were sent here two years after the royal four. We live in New York at the moment. I know you might not believe us, but it is true."  
"Wait, we?" Asked the dark haired girl.  
"As I've said I'm Jen or Daja, but don't call me that, or I will get angry. Byron knows, but he still does it to annoy me. And can all of you do introductions so I'm not as lost as I am already," I asked smoothly.  
"I'm Liz," the dark haired girl said.  
"Maria," the girl who was attached to my brother said.  
"And I'm Kyle, we're the Earthlings that know, besides my dad and Alex is dead," the other boy with his brown hair slightly in his face stated.  
"I'm Isabel, or Vilandra, but don't call me that name," The tall blonde girl said quickly.  
"I'm Michael, also known as Rath, but same deal, don't call me that."  
"Max, don't call me Zan. And Tess, or Ava is gone. She left. She lied to us and she had a different plan when we got home. She's not trusted by any of us anymore."  
"All right, I got all that," I replied. "I hate to cut this short, but this is a dream to me, as well as to all of you. Therefore you should all have the same dream and remember me. Wait where are you all? City, even a state would be helpful, so we can find you and meet face to face. That way government hacking will not be necessary."  
"Roswell, New Mexico," Michael said.  
"Michael you don't just tell people we don't know," Max said obviously not happy.  
"I trust her Maxwell, she is who she says she is. I know I have a sister, I wasn't completely sure, but now that she's shown up I am."  
"Bye I'll see you all soon."_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In New York  
  
"BYRON!!! WAKE UP!!!" Jen screamed happily.  
"WHAT THE HELL????????" He replied still half asleep.  
"I know where they are, I know where they are!"  
"Where who are, Jen calm down."  
"The royal four stupid!!!"  
"What? How?"  
"My dream earlier, I was pretty sure I saw my brother, so I made him and whoever knows about him and the others have the same dream. So they know about us and we'll be meeting them in, get ready for this, Roswell, New Mexico. That's where they are. Where the crash was. Who would've thought that's where they'd be. I was shocked when Michael, a.k.a. Rath told me that. Max is Zan, so you know. Vilandra is Isabel and don't call them by their "given" names or they get even angrier than I do, and Ava is Tess, but Ava is gone. But they'll explain everything when we get to Roswell."  
"Did you hit your head when you woke up?"  
"NO BYRON!!!!!! We're not goin to DC, we're going to Roswell."  
"Great, New Mexico, the place everybody wants to go."  
"Shut up, and get up. We gotta go to the bus station NOW, to see if there's any buses going to Roswell, Or even Arizona."  
"We have to get up RIGHT NOW!?"  
"Yes! Or else we won't get a bus and we'll se stuck here even longer, I mean unless you don't want to see your sister........"  
"Let's go! I wanna see my sister."  
"Thought that would change your mind."  
Jen and Byron grab their bags and head for the bus station, as the sun just starts to come up at 6 a.m.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you want me to write more, than 7 reviews at leaat, or just say i want more, I don't believe its hard.  
  



	2. Getting there

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Roswell and blah, blah, blah. I own Jen and Byron though.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was away without a use of a computer. I got back only yesterday and had enough time to type and update my other story. So I'm updating this one today. I'll update again in a day or two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crashdown 1:00 p.m. (Rocky Mountain time)

"Maria, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night," Liz said while they were working.

"You too? What was yours about? Mine had all of us on the cliffs after Tess left."  
"What? Are you serious? Was there another girl there that said she was Michael's sister?"

"How did you know? Wait a second. Are you trying to say that we had the same dream Liz?"  
"You're not the only ones." Liz and Maria turned their attention to Michael who was cooking burgers on the grill. "Whatever she said, about being my sister its true, and I guess we all did have the same dream. Expect Max and Isabel to walk in here any minute."

"Maria, call Kyle, Max, and Isabel, tell them to get down here. We're on break soon."  
"No problem Mickey G, whatever you say."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memphis, Tennessee- 2:00 a.m. (Central time)

"We finally got here. Only took what, 20 hours, we left at 7 am. and it's 2 right? Not 3, different time zones are gonna screw us up ya know," said Byron.

"Ah, shut up," I replied. "We gotta grab a bus to Oklahoma City. We might be able to get a bus to Roswell from there, or even Santa Fe would be good."

"Jen, all this travel is making me tired and being cramped on a bus forever isn't fun," Byron whined. "Why couldn't we just get a plane ticket?"  
"Cuz they'd notice if two tickets weren't exactly paid for, that's a big gap. With buses, we can at least pay, and if we run outta money, I start crying saying how we're never getting to my brother's funeral on time, they might pity us."

"A'ight. You're right, as always, and I didn't want to hear you say it so I said it for you."

"Aw, Byron, admit it, you do love me."  
"I admit it, now get the tickets so we can go to Oklahoma City or wherever we're going."

"Ok, ok." I replied. 'Roswell, New Mexico, here we come,' I thought to myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roswell, New Mexico- Valenti's house- 5:00 p.m.

"So we all had the same dream," Kyle said.

"Yea, and they're on their way here. I get to see my sister," said Michael.

"Tess' brother is coming too. I hope he's nothing like his sister," Maria said.

"I second that," Isabel said.

"I still don't know about them," Max said. "I just don't trust them. We don't know them. I mean how do we know that it wasn't the skins. Or if they're even working with the skins to get to us. We know nothing, and you just told them where we were Michael."  
"Maxwell, calm down. She's my sister and the skins were or will be after them. My dream I had before we had that one. She was afraid, the boy was trying his best to protect her. But it wasn't helping. I know she is who she says she is. I just do. So don't worry," Michael stated.

"So what? We're just going to wait for them to show up in Roswell, or something. OR should we try to find them," asked Maria.

"Well in the dream she said that, they'll be coming soon, so maybe they're on their way. It's easier for them to come here, than for us to go to New York and try to find them," Liz said.

"She has a point," Isabel said. "Max, we have to wait and see."  
"All right, but we have to tell them about Tess, no matter how hurt her brother may be. They have to know. They can't trust her."  
"Now what?" Asked Kyle.

"We sit back and relax and wait for them to show up at our doorstep," answered Michael.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma- 2:00 p.m. (Central time)

"Jen, wake up, c'mon, you've slept long enough," I heard Byron say.

"I'm conscious, now go away," I mumbled and rolled over.

"No you don't, we have a bus to catch and lunch is served. We leave at 4, so get your lazy ass outta bed."  
"All right, all right," I said moaning. "Up, happy?"  
"Extremely, now come eat then you can get ready."  
"Yes, Mr. I'm already dressed, and awake. It's a crime to be this happy when you just wake up."

"Yes my dear, but c'mon!"  
"Ok, see me coming over to you? Ooh, McDonald's, aren't you a sweetie?"  
"Yes, I am. Now eat."  
After we ate and I got dressed, it was close to 3:15 and Byron was yelling at me to hurry up.

"When does it leave? Noon?" I yelled back. "We have to be there by 3:45 at least."  
"Yea but its quite a walk. maybe a 20-minute walk to say."  
"Oh fine!" I yelled and grabbed my bags. "Let's go."

"To Santa Fe, we go," Byron said while we walked out of the abandoned warehouse where we spent the night.

Finally about 12 hours later, we managed to arrive in Santa Fe, New Mexico. 

"Roswell's about 200 miles away Jen. That'll take probably over 4 hours. Not to mention its 4 in the morning and I need sleep, as do you. And being on that bus for 12 hours having two breaks in between isn't comforting."  
"Fine let's find out when the next bus to Roswell is first, then we can sleep. And also it's 3 in the morning. Another hour back." I heard Byron groan as I walked up to the man at the desk.

"Excuse me sir," I said sweetly. "But can you please tell me when the next bus to Roswell is?"

"Yes, ma'am, let me see. The next bus to Roswell, isn't until 10 this morning. So in 7 hours."  
"Oh really? That's great. How much is it for two tickets on that bus?"  
"That would be 14 dollars even."

"Ok," I said digging around for money. 'Shit,' I thought to myself. 'We don't have enough for food. I guess we'll have to share.'

"Something wrong miss?" Asked the man looking at me. "Would you like the tickets?"  
"Uh, yea hold on a minute though. Byron."  
"Yea Jenz?"  
"How much money do you have on you?"

"Uh," he said looking through his pockets. And finally pulled out a $10.

"Yes, sir. I'd like those two tickets to Roswell please."  
"All right, that's $14 as I said and let me print them out. And it leaves form platform 7 at 10. So you better be here at 9:45, the latest."  
"Here you go," I said handing him the two 10's I had. I got $6 change and the tickets. and asked him, "Sorry to bother you again, but is there a diner that's open now? We're kind of hungry."

"Yes, actually there's one open down the road."

"Thank you very much," I said and walked away. Me and Byron grabbed our bags and walked down the street to the small diner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 a.m.- Roswell

"What are you thinking about Space boy?" Maria questioned Michael who had a far away look in his eyes.

"I think she's close."  
"Who's close?"  
"My sister. I think she'll be here soon."  
"Ok, that's good. Should you go tell Max?"

"No, I'm going to wait until she gets here to tell Max anything else. It's been, what, two days since we had the dream? I thinks that's enough time to get cross-country, don't you?"  
"I guess. I mean how should I know, I've never traveled cross-country before, and neither have you."  
"I guess we'll have to sit here and wait. I'm nervous though. I mean I'm finally seeing my sister. What if she doesn't like me?"  
"Calm down Michael, she'll like you. Don't worry, I think she's as anxious as you are about meeting each other."  
"Yea, I suppose."  
"Now, you are going to re-start cooking breakfast. Go, and I have to go back and wait tables."  
"All right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 p.m. Pulling into Roswell:

"Jen. Jen, honey wake up. C'mon, up time," I heard Byron whisper softly in my ear.

"Then why is the bus still moving?"  
"We're just outside of the town. A few more minutes, We just passed the sign that said welcome to Roswell. So just start waking up, then we'll grab food."  
"All right, I'm up, it's easier waking me up on a bus, than it is while I'm in bed, ever notice that?"  
"Yea, maybe its cuz, you know you have to get off the bus, but you don't have to get out of bed."  
"I guess."  


"Great, another tourist bus," Kyle said. "Don't we have enough of those people? Liz Maria, fair warning, you might get more business, another bus just pulled up outside."  
"You're kidding me," Maria said and groaned. "I guess tourist season is back in full swing. Of all our luck."  
"Business is good. Especially the tips they bring," Liz chimed in.

"Yea, whatever Liz, I always get no tips, they think I'm rude."  
"Well you do give that impression at times," Michael said from the kitchen.

"Shut up you. You're not a part of this conversation. 

"I just made myself a part of it. So there."

"You're impossible Michael Guerin."  
"That's why you love me," he said as a crowd of tourists fluttered into the Crashdown.

"C'mon Maria, let's get moving," Liz said and pulled me form behind the counter. Just as they were walking to their selected sides, they noticed a girl and a boy walk in with two duffel bags each. each looked tired as if they came a long way.

"Liz? Maria?" the girl asked staring at the two waitresses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, to let me know if you're interested in me to continue this. I'd like to know.


	3. Another chapter

Disclaimers: Look at the other chapters. 

A/N: You see this story came from whatever I have left of a brain. And I have ideas, oh I have ideas.... I'm not a Tess (or as I call here, whore) lover, and I'm all for Max and Liz. hehe, Tess is gonna get what's coming to her.... oh wait I let too much slip bout up coming chapters, woops. And BTW, this is taking place about a month and a half after Tess got pregnant. And alien pregnancies take about a month. She's been there for a month. So guess if a baby is around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the two girls that were with Max and Michael in my dream. It took me a second to recognize them because their hair was pulled back and they were in their waitress outfits.

"Oh, My God," Liz said, with her mouth slightly open.

"Uh, look, we'd love to talk and all, but we have to work, so um, take a seat over," Maria said pointing to an empty booth. "And in about, oh let's say 20 minutes we'll have a chat with you two."  
"All right," I managed to get out. 'I wonder if my brother is close by, I can almost, I don't know, feel him,' I thought to myself as the two girls took opposite sides of the restaurant.

"C'mon, let's sit," Byron said getting me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, sure," I replied.

The next thing I knew, the one called Kyle walked in. He sat at the counter and was looking around the place and his eyes stared at the two of us for a few seconds. I guess he slightly recognized me, but wasn't too sure.

"You all right?" Byron asked, his bright blue eyes looking into my chestnut brown eyes and his hand playing with my mid-back length brown hair.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said playing with his dirty blond hair that was hanging in his face. (A/N: think Heath Ledger hairstyle in "10 Things I Hate About You,")

"Ok, that's good," he said giving me a small smile and pulling me closer to him.

Finally about 30 minutes later Maria came over and sat down with Kyle.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," I said back. "I'm Jen, if you remember the dream."  
"Yea, we all do," Kyle said. "Max and Isabel are on their way."  
"What about Ra-, I mean Michael," I said quickly recovering from my mistake.

"His shift is over in about 10 minutes," Maria said. "Mine is over, and Liz's is over in 10 minutes as well."  
"Wait, he's here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yea, calm down though, we didn't tell him you're here yet, we need him to cook. Once Jimmy, our other cook gets here, we'll let him know," Maria said.

"Oh, all right, thanks," I said. "Oh, by the way, if you haven't guessed, this is Byron. Ava, or Tess you said her name was I think. Anyway this is her brother, they're twins actually. Just got sent to Earth two years later. I'm a year younger than you all are actually."  
"Tess' brother?" Maria said with an almost icy tone. I felt something wasn't right.

"Maria, wait till Liz and Michael get off and for Max and Isabel to get here, before we say anything," Kyle said. "We'll tell them everything then."  
"All right, whatever you say. So you guys came form New York, must've been quite a trip," Maria said.

"Uh, yea it was," Byron said. "We stopped in Memphis, then Oklahoma City, then we got to Santa Fe and finally caught a bus here. And where exactly is my sister?"  
"Look we said we'd explain everything when the others got here, and we will, you'll just have to wait until then," Maria said simply. I squeezed Byron and mentally told him to be patient and all he did was look at me. I could tell he was as anxious as I was about seeing our siblings. 

Finally Isabel walked in and said, "Hey guys, look we meet here at 10, when the Crashdown closes. Max is stuck at the UFO Center restocking and such. He's not getting out till then."

"So you're telling me, that we're stuck waiting for 7 hours to find out what happened to Ava, or Tess. That's not fair really, I think we've waited long enough," Byron tried to say in a calm voice but came out in an annoyed and irritated one.

"Who's waited long enough and for what," Michael chimed in walking over to the booth and his jaw dropped when he saw us two sitting there. "Daja?"  
"Jen, its Jen," I replied irritably. "I hate being called Daja. As you don't like being called by your given names either. So its Jen, and yes Michael, its me."  
Michael and I just stared at each other until I finally got up and gave him a hug, I felt Byron being upset that he couldn't see his sister yet. That's reasonably my power, I can go in people's heads, pretty much telepathy. But I can also shoot destroy things with my powers. Byron has telepathy too, we all do, I just think that they don't know it. Byron has Ava's powers as well, which is mind control, mind warping and such. They're twins, they share a lot, and powers are a prime example.

When me and Michael finally let each other go he said again, "So, what's unfair?" Then he eyed Byron in the booth.

"Having to wait 7 hours for me to see my sister," Byron said.

"Tess? You didn't tell them?" Michael asked.

"We're waiting for Max," Isabel stated and Liz finally walked over.

"Tell them what?" Liz asked.

"About Tess," Maria replied simply.

"Oh," Liz said.

"I think we should tell them a little bit," Michael said.

"Like what," Isabel stated back.

"Like, how Tess returned home and the other three of the royal four are still stuck here in Roswell, New Mexico. Not to mention we have no ride home anymore. She's not on Earth anymore, and we'll have to fill you in on the rest with Max. I think he can know that much for now."

"She's gone?" Asked Byron with an almost hurt look in his eyes. He was waiting for so long to see her again and he finally almost did, but she's gone. 'Oh shit,' I thought to myself. 'My dreams, I kept forgetting to tell him. I knew the Queen returned home, I knew it. Ah shit I forgot to tell Byron.'

"Idiot," I said and slapped myself on my forehead.

"What?" Asked Michael.

"I knew she left, I forgot to tell you Byron, I totally forgot."

"That's not the only things you've forgotten," he said playfully back and going into my mind.

"Hey!" I said defensively. "Get out, private thoughts!"  
"You should act them out," he said with a mischievous grin appearing across his face. "I'm not angry at you, you never really remember your dreams that come to you, I know that by now. Only the ones you really want to know, such as finding out where they were."

"Question here?" Kyle finally said after his silence. "Jen, what did you mean by 'get out?'"

"Oh, he was in my mind. You guys know," I said referring to Michael and Isabel. "Telepathy, you guys can do it. Don't you guys do it?" I asked noticing the looks on their faces.

"We can do that?" Michael asked.

Yea, its the one power we all share. Byron said to Michael, Isbael, and me through our minds. The looks on their faces were priceless, they were shocked to say the least.

I'll help you three, don't worry. I said to Michael and Isabel.

"I didn't know that," Isabel said. "It's nothing like Tess' powers right?"  
"Mind control?" Byron chirped in. "No, only me and Tess have the ability to control minds, make them see things that aren't there, make them disappear, make people forgot and give new memories."  
"You'll never use them on us right?" Asked Isabel with a concerned look on her face. "Never Byron, please. Never use them on your friends."  
"Why would I do that?" He asked. "I'd never play with people. Well I've only done it when we were starving and stuff, but otherwise no. Why do you ask? You seem scared that I have that power."  
"Let's just say, everything will be revealed tonight," Maria said.

"Look, why don't you two crash at my place?" Asked Michael. "I can tell you're both tired, and hungry?"

"Hungry is a definite," I said. "starving may actually be more like it."  
"When was the last time you two ate?" Liz asked.

"Oh about 3:30 this morning when we were finally in Santa Fe," I replied.

"That was almost 12 hours ago!" Liz said. "C'mon burger, fries, and soda on the house."  
"Really? Thanks," Byron said. "We have about eight bucks left."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Antar- 

Tess was in her bedroom looking out the window and Larek was visiting her and her son, his best friend's son quite constantly. She was hoping that he wouldn't know what she did and why they didn't return with her. If he found out, he may take her son away from her. He would, there were no questions about it. He had blue eyes like Tess, yet darker hair like Max. 

"He really does look like his father on Earth, and you too Queen," Larek said out of the blue. "I wonder, why didn't his father come back with his son and wife? You know Khivar isn't please Ava. He's already started a mission to go to Earth, that means you and your son will be going back. Not to mention I will be going with you. At least I don't have to take over that man again. What's his name Billy, Bobby, Brady?"  
"Brody," Tess/Ava quickly cut in. "Brody."  
"Ah yes, Brody. So answer my question. Why is it that you were the only one to return home and Khivar angry and said something about a deal? What deal exactly?"

"The deal Nasedo made. The deal that we return home when I was pregnant with Zan's child and I deliver those three to Khivar. I returned home with Zan's child, but without the rest of the royal four."

"So you were going to betray them, weren't you?"  
"Yes," Tess/Ava spat out.

"How could you have done that? I mean you and Zan love each other."  
"That's where you're wrong Larek. He doesn't love me, he loves an earthling."  
"Oh, and I'm assuming you told him about the little deal. I can't blame him then. But the child, why are you putting all this on the child. Who will grow under the influence of Khivar, he would've had a better life on Earth. And it could survive there Ava, why did you use your powers to make them all think otherwise?" Larek said while going through her mind. "You killed a friend of theirs? Ava I can't believe you!" He said angrily and put Nathaniel back in his crib. "How could you?! You've became a scheming little witch. I will keep my promise to Zan, though you betrayed him. I will protect you and your son until I die. I can't believe what you did. I have to leave now. I'll visit you both tomorrow." And with that Larek left with out hearing another word from Tess/Ava. 

"Oh Nathaniel," she said. "I'm sorry I killed Alex, I truly am. I didn't mean to, honestly. I'm not a bad person, I just wanted to go home and give you the life you deserve, but no. We're going back to Earth, and daddy might try to get you. We can't let him now can we. And to think that your Uncle Byron has been there all along. You know what that means? If they don't capture them, I can stay there with you and we'll get them into the granolith chamber that was sent with Daja and Uncle Byron. So then we can all come home. Yes, Uncle Byron included. But if Daja gets in the way, I guess she'll end up with Alex. I don't want to do that, but I will if it means we can get them all here. Let's hope they haven't met up with daddy and everybody. It'll be easier to sway Byron to trust me. Trust me even more than Daja. Don't worry, daddy will be home soon. Now sleep my son. We have to go on a little trip soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyz peoplez. Please review and stuff...... Also if any1 has any suggestions for a title for this story, it would be appreciated, since I have no clue.


	4. Plan

10 P.M.-Crashdown:

"When is he going to get here?" Asked an anxious Byron. "Since no one will tell us anything until 'the leader' gets here."  
"Calm down Byron," I said getting annoyed. "He's coming, he's just leaving."

A few minutes later, a dark haired man walked in.

"He's finally arrived," I said and he looked at me. "Jen's the name. Daja is the "given" don't call me by it. I'm Michael's sister and this is Byron, Tess' brother."

"Max," he replied quickly. "You're Tess' brother?"  
"Yea, and now that you're finally here, will you please tell us what happened to her?"

"Tess is gone. She betrayed us and went home to Antar. There was a deal that Nasedo made. That we would return home when she was pregnant with my child and deliver us three to Khivar. She's pregnant and we were about to return home, but then we found out she killed our friend, Alex. She mind warped people, we trusted her, she broke that trust."  
'Uh-oh,' I thought. 'Byron is gonna explode in a second.'

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Byron screamed.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Liz hissed. "My parents aren't far away."

"Well sorry! It's not everyday you have someone lie to your about your sister," Byron shot back.

"It's true, its all true. She killed Alex," Isabel said.

"No, no. You're all lying. She'd never do that, NEVER! She'd never kill anyone, Hell she'd never betray any of you. Max she loved you, she'd never ever. Never."  
"Look, its true, you may not want to believe it, but its all true," Max said. "She used me almost to get pregnant so we could go home, just so she'd betray us to Khivar. I almost didn't want to believe it. But she even admitted it and then told me about the deal when I asked her about killing Alex before the granolith was about to take us home."  
"No, fuck all of you. It was a waste of our time and money to come here. C'mon Jen we're leaving."

"Byron, wait, please," I said when he grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the Crashdown. "Byron, please, you can go into their minds and see if they're telling the truth, we can make a connection with them. Byron, PLEASE! I just got my brother back, please don't make me leave him. Byron if you love me you'll do this for me. PLEASE!" Tears were finally coming to my eyes. I was afraid I'd never see Michael again. He finally turned around to look at me. 

"Please, baby," I said stroking his cheek. "Just connect with them, you can find everything out then."  
"I'm not happy with them at the moment. I mean I can't believe my sister would do something like that. It's impossible. But if it'll make my girl happy then, fine. I'm so not fucking happy bout it though remind you. If I do it to that max guy I think I'll kill him, so it should be your brother. Guarantee that nothing will happen to him or you'll kick my ass."

"You betcha." And I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Maybe we'll have some fun later, but first, connection time."

"You should be glad that I love you."  
"C'mon baby, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antar- close to departure:

"I have to warn Max. I've been preparing Brody for a few days now. I think I can control him for about 30 minutes. Yes, that'll work. And find out if Daja and Byron have arrived."

Just then Larek started the process to take over Brody's mind and warn everybody about the upcoming invasion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Crashdown:

"Ok, here's the deal," Byron said as we re-entered the Crashdown. "The only way I'll believe you is if someone let's me connect with them. That way I'll know the truth and then I'll accept the fact that Ava, I mean Tess, isn't as innocent and sweet as I thought she was. I remember what she was like back home, that's why this is the only way I'll be convinced."  
"Ok, then who do you want to connect with?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe something to do with her killing that kid, Alex? I mean I wanna know about that first."

"Well, then I guess I'm you man," Kyle spoke up. "I was there when she killed him, I know what happened."

"All right," Byron said and walked over to Kyle. "Since you're human this will take a little while. Just think about that night and it'll make it go a bit faster. Pretty much just sit back and relax." And he took Kyle's hands and started to make the connection.

(Byron's pov for the moment)

I saw it. I saw my sweet sister kill an innocent guy.

It started with Alex coming to her yelling at her about mindwarping him and begging her not to do it again, then Kyle walked in and wanted to know what was going on. Alex was flipping out, the mind warp made him really weak. Then she did it. She mind warped him again and he just died. I was shocked, scared. I didn't know we could do that. I swore that I'd never do that to anyone. She did that to get the stupid book de-coded. Fuck if she waited for us to find her we could've done it. I remember how to read it, so does Jen, we have memories of our lives back home. Of them all our language, how to read it. Then she mind warped Kyle into thinking he was luggage, LUGGAGE! She made it look like a suicide, poor Alex, his poor family. Poor Isabel, she loved him. That's when I stopped the connection, I don't think I could handle seeing anymore, if there was anymore.

"Oh my God," I whispered shocked. The next thing I know Jen was next to me asking if I was all right.

"Byron, you ok? They filled me in on the rest, what happened and everything," Jen said.

"I'm fine. But Max, I need to know what happened before she left. Can I?"  
Before Max could answer a guy with red curly hair walked in.

"Brody?" Max asked.

"Only his body," he replied.

"Larek?" Maria asked back.

"Precisely," Brody/Larek answered. "Listen first, questions later. You'll be meeting me in person soon, we're leaving in about three days using Earth standards. We meaning, me a few others, Khivar, the Queen her son, your son Max. Yes, they're coming back, but." He stopped and just finally noticed me and Jen sitting off to the side.

"Who are they?"

"Byron, and this is Daja, but she likes to be called Jen," I answered.

"Thank God you're here. Ava, or Tess as you know her, was planning to find you two and try to get your under her control, pretty much use you two against all of them," Brody/Larek said gesturing towards the others. "Byron, you probably would've been swayed the easiest, you Daja I wasn't sure about. I mean as you remember you were never fond of Ava, and the feeling was and still is mutual. So I have a plan Max. I don't think she should have your son, and I think you want him back."  
"Yea, she doesn't deserve to take care of my nephew," Isabel said for Max.

"Thought so, well here it is. Byron, when she finds you, be all happy and surprised and pretend you know nothing about Alex. Daja...."  
"Jen. Not Daja, Jen," Jen interjected.

"Sorry, Jen, pretend not to know of Alex too, just pretend to have a bad feeling about her and Byron you'll have to coax her into trusting your sister. This means you two will probably have to go back to New York. They don't know that you've met them or that you've left New York. I got plane tickets for you both and you leave the day after tomorrow. Tess will find you, Byron you'll trust her immediately most likely, and Jen, you know not to trust her completely, but you will for Byron. Get her trust, then before you all leave, Jen, sorry to put this on you, but you'll have to kidnap her son and take him somewhere safe. Byron you'll pretend to be devastated that she'd do something like that to you and you sister. Then, you all take it from there and Max, Isabel, and Michael all pop in and confront Tess. That's the plan to get you son back Max. That's all I can help and I can't guarantee what's going to happen with Khivar. I'm sorry to do this, but I have to leave, before somebody finds me doing this. Max, if I don't meet you in person, then someone found me doing this. Goodbye all."  
"Wait, Larek," Max said. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Good night."

(Jen's pov again)

"Well, that was quite informative. And we're leaving going back to New York. So one full day in Roswell, then back home," I said.

"Yea, I guess so babe," Byron said.

"Ok, so Max we can get your son back, right?" Michael asked.

"Well, it depends on Byron and Jen," Liz said.

"She's right. He did kind of put a lot of pressure on you two. I mean getting her trust and then you Jen stealing her son. No offence, glad it isn't me," Maria stated.

"Gee, thanks," I replied. "You're right, I have no pressure at all, completely none."

"We can pull it off, I mean it's us. Don't worry Jenz, Tess won't hurt you," Byron said.

"I know, I know."

"Ok, now that that's all settled," Michael said. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."  
"Ugh, its only almost 11," Byron complained. "We never sleep this early."  
"Think Byron, its actually 1 in the morning eastern time. So I'm goin to bed, you can either come or stay out and wander around Roswell. I don't think there's much to do here anyway."  
"She's got that right," Isabel said. "There's nothing to do here and that's the sad truth."

"And you don't come now, then you sleep alone," I whispered into Byron's ear. "And some things will not be acted upon."

"Ok, I'm comin, let's go."

"Night everyone," I said and started walking out with Byron.

"I better keep and eye on those two," Michael said and started following us. "Night people, later babe." And he kissed Maria.

"Night Spaceboy," she responded.

When we all finally said the good nights, we were walking to my brother's place when the interrogation started.

"So," Michael said, "have you two slept together?"  
"Michael!" I practically screamed because of the question and his bluntness. "That is so none of your business. Have you slept with Maria?"  
"That's none of your business," he replied.

"See my point! It's not something siblings discuss with each other."  
"Yea, but I feel like being a big brother and tell Byron that if he hurts you in any way then he's going to have a free sex change. How about that?"  
"Oh my God, Michael!"  
"Hey dude, its cool. I'd never hurt her, I'd be crazy if I did," Byron said and put his arm around me.

"Yea, but for the remainder of your stay, you will be sleeping separately."  
Michael," I whined. "Can't we just do the cuddle type thing, nothing more. C'mon, we're used to sleeping like that. If we didn't it would be, I dunno. Weird."

"I agree, it would be extremely weird," Byron said. "Nothing's gonna happen, trust us. A good way to build a friendship is trust."

"Yea, ok whatever. If I hear any noises that suggest anything more than just sleeping is occurring, Byron you're being shipped out to Max and Isabel's house. Understand."  
"Yes sir," Byron said.

"Byron," I said. "That was a statement not a question."  
"Oh, I knew that."  
"C'mon, idiot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antar:

'Thank goodness they didn't see me go to Earth via Brody,' Larek thought. 'If they did, Max would never meet me in person, Hell I'd never be able to take Brody over ever again because there would be no me. Well off to see Nathaniel and his mother. And make sure they're prepared to leave. We start tomorrow and arrive the following day, a nice long trip, trapped with Khivar. Great, just great.'

"Hello my queen," I said when I entered her bedroom. "How are you two today?"

"We're fine Larek," Tess replied. "Just getting ready to leave tomorrow and start our day long trip to get to Earth and we'll see Uncle Byron, and then daddy."  
"Speaking of your brother Queen, I know where he is. I found out he and Daja are at an abandoned warehouse in New York City. That's where they've been living."

"Really?" Tess' eyes brightened at the news. "I can't wait to see my brother again, I've missed him so much."

"Well Queen, they haven't found the others yet. But from what I've seen Daja has been getting closer to finding her brother. If you want them to trust you, then I suggest you get them quickly. You need all the help you can get, or else Max will get you. And I don't think that outcome would be pretty."  
"Oh Larek don't worry. My brother will trust me, more than that little thing he hangs around with now. And if he doesn't, then I'll play with his mind to make her seem untrusting."  
"Queen, just remember he has mind control as well, he may see what you're doing and then you'd loose his trust completely."  
"Well, don't worry, then I'll play with his so called girlfriend's mind. If she gets in my way at all, then she'll be gone."  
"What? Tess you can't kill her, she's one of your kind. She's Michael's sister for god sakes, she's still a child, only 16 years old. And your brother is 17, your twin, he'd be hurt if you took her away form him."  
"Well I won't take her away from him, well maybe, but it'll look like Max and the others did."  
"Would he believe that her own brother would be responsible for his sister's death? I would find that rather fishy my queen."  
"Now, now Larek. Don't worry yourself. I'll figure it all out and maybe get Max under my control as well, and all the others, humans included."  
"Whatever you say my Queen, but be careful, be very careful. I must go and check that everything is in order. We leave late tomorrow, according to New York time. Good night."  
"Night Larek. Night Nathaniel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok, there we go, another chapter done. I'll be writing more. Have no fear. If someone actually reads this. I have to go before my burger ends up burning. Toodlez Peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, so I haven't written anything in a LONG LONG time I think. I just got my writing urge back today when I wrote this other thing. I'm proud of myself on that and I gotta figure out where I really left off. So this might not be too long. But I'll make it up whenever I think up next chapter. Enjoy!!! Toodlez (PS NC-17 rating) But I say this, if you're mature enough to read sex scenes and are under 17, I say go for it, read it. Who cares? I mean honestly.  
  
AND!!!!!! I just re-read the past reviews (from July actually) I've gotten and said that its confusing when it goes from 1st person to 3rd person and is a bit confusing. Usually what is goin on in Roswell is a 1st person POV, while in Antar its 3rd person. I just found doing that easier, why idk. So um, yea, read please.  
  
Roswell: The Next Day-  
  
"Wake up. Both of you get up and changed. And it was nice of you two not to be so noisy."  
  
"What? Michael what are you talking about?" I said half asleep.  
  
"I mean the little make out party that went on for all hours of the night. Byron you're staying at Max and Isabel's. Can't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Dude we didn't do anything more than kiss a bit," Byron said sitting up.  
  
"Yea, kissing is allowed ya know," I said still trying to go back to sleep. "What time is it?"  
  
"11, you guys went to sleep when, around 1? And it's 1 pm eastern standard time now, so you two get up. You had enough sleep."  
  
"I think you should win the most caring brother of the year award Michael. What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Get food from Crashdown, show you two around, then again there isn't much to show and then take you to the cliffs where the pods and granolith were. So that should take your sight seeing day. Eventually we'll meet up with the others and most likely hang out at the Crashdown some more. Who knows, maybe we can actually get movies and take over somebody's house, most likely it will be Kyle's place or mine."  
  
"Thank you Captain Informative for that," stated Byron. "Stop rambling for God sakes, we're up and moving and it sounds pretty dull already."  
  
"Yea I figure I'd let you two have an idea for out fun filled day."  
  
"Oh yea, tons and tons of fun it will be. We're so gonna bring you all to New York and have a day in the city," I said. "God knows you all can use it."  
  
"Yea, bring it up with the leader, it's all on what he has to say. Unless of course we could just simply up and leave him behind."  
  
"Oh, how fun that sounds. We all leave, while the leader stays behind in boring ole Roswell."  
  
"Ok, can we get food now or what? I hate to break it to you guys but I'm starving."  
  
"Jen's right, let's go, food we need."  
  
"10 minutes, or I leave with out you two," Michael said.  
  
"Well that sounds tempting," Byron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea, and you'll be at Max and Isabel's tonight. So think again. And move it I don't wanna be late, Maria'll kill me."  
  
"Late? You have to work?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, just till 1:30, but we gotta be there in 20 minutes so move it. NOW! And if you two are bored check out the UFO Center, Max is actually working there."  
  
"The person we just wanna see the most," Byron said coolly.  
  
"Cool it babe," I whispered to him. "Just forget about him, all right? Now get changed and see ya in a lil bit." And I walked into the bathroom carrying my clothes. "And boys, don't kill each other while I'm gone."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Antar:  
  
"Everything is in order my Queen. We are leaving tonight as scheduled, and should arrive late tomorrow night. And find your brother and his girlfriend sometime the next day," Larek said.  
  
"Thank you Larek. Me and Nathaniel are going to enjoy Uncle Byron and then we'll find daddy, and make daddy come with us and trust us, won't we? You're sure he'll be all right in the atmosphere, right Larek?"  
  
"Yes my Queen, we took all necessary precautions to ensure that he and everyone else will be all right once we enter the atmosphere. The ship is still being prepared with supplies and such. The pilots will drop us off in New York while they go and hide the ship and refuel it and such in the mountains. They'll stay there for a day or two and head to Roswell and hide there and refuel to go home. And we will find your brother."  
  
"Thank you Larek. Is Khivar all ready to go. Is he ready to kill Max?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to Khivar about what he'll do once we get there. But I suppose he'll do whatever he must do."  
  
"He will do whatever he must. Max and the others will join us or die. It's rather simple Larek. Don't you think."  
  
"As simple as it may be my Queen, they are not as dumb as they appear. They'll know how to hide from and may even try to get your son from you. I really don't think it's a good idea bringing him along."  
  
"He'll be fine. Byron and maybe that girlfriend of his will protect him. I'll make sure Daja turns on her brother. Make sure of it. Or maybe even make Byron turn on Daja."  
  
"Whatever you want my Queen. Would you like me to bring anything else to the ship for you? We'll board in an hour and leave in three."  
  
"No Larek, everything else has been packed except for things I need with me."  
  
"I'll leave you then my Queen."  
  
"You'll come and gather me and Nathaniel when we are to leave right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be back in about an hour. Make sure everything is going as planned."  
  
Tess nodded her head in understanding and Larek turned around and left.  
  
'I can't take this. She's willing to kill Daja and won't admit to it. She'll break her brother. I won't let it happen. I won't let her ruin anyone else's life. Poor Isabel.' Larek thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roswell, NM Noon: (Jen POV)  
  
"I think your brother wants to kill me!" Byron complains sitting next to a toilet.  
  
"No he doesn't By! I mean your burger didn't look undercooked," I tried to reason with him.  
  
"Yea, and it just happens to go practically rare halfway through eating it?"  
  
"Wasn't cooked on the inside?" I tried to pass it off.  
  
"HE HATES ME!" Byron yelled. "All I did is fall in love with you and he hates me. He hasn't known you as long as I have. And I'll deal with him. Payback is a bitch Jenz."  
  
"Byron. NO! Don't give him a reason to ship your out to Max and Isabel's tonight. We have an early flight tomorrow. I need you until then."  
  
"Fine, I can deal with one more night. Then we're gone!"  
  
"Yes, we're gone Byron. And I'll have a chat with my brother about jobs and food poisoning."  
  
"You go do that."  
  
Byron walked out to the booth to the others while I went to have a chat with Michael.  
  
"So, big brother, having fun poisoning people?"  
  
"What, Jen? I don't know what you're talking about," Michael said trying to pass it off as it never occurred.  
  
"Michael, don't lie to the sister. She can and will get feisty. It won't be pretty. You and Maria will never do anything sexually again. If you know what I mean."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"I would kick your balls to the moon or maybe chop them off brother. I think it's very possible. So, behave, or else."  
  
"Yea Jen, sure," He said not taking her seriously.  
  
'Don't take me seriously? I'll show him,' I thought to myself. I made him balls start to burn a bit.  
  
"FUCK!" He yelled.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya."  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked rushing in.  
  
"Oh, my dumb brother burned himself that's all, nothing important at all. See ya Liz."  
  
I went out and joined everyone at the booth and slid in next the Byron. Max just started looking at me oddly so I said, "What, he just burned himself. By, let's go back to Michael's. I've been informed he's working till 2:30. We're just gonna go grab me some more money and maybe come down to UFO Center. You're workin' there, right Max?"  
  
"Yes," Max said. "I start at one."  
  
"We'll see you a little after one, maybe closer to two actually."  
  
With that we got up and left the Crashdown, Michael's eyes following us as we left.  
  
"What do your think they're going to go do?" Kyle asked with a look on his face.  
  
"Kyle whatever it is, it's their business, not ours," Isabel responded.  
  
"Michael's going kill him later on," Liz said.  
  
"Let's hope not just yet though," Max said ending the conversation.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's Apartment (sex scene - which had to be removed cuz of FF.net guidelines, therefore its been taken away. so say they did it and errr someone walks in on them thus the quotes down there... on with it)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?"  
  



	6. Arguments

Author's Note: I don't know who the Hell shall be reading this, but oh-well. I'll still write it and I'm asking for people who do read this, if u may like this then tell your friends! Cuz I need to know who is reading or not, if any1** IS **reading this, then good. and just **REVIEW!!!!!!!!** It's not hard. you can just say 'good' or 'bad' for all I care. Just let me now u read it at least. yea so here's chapter 6 and if u feel like reading an odd poemish type thing I made up called "Don't You Believe" read it please:-) it won't disappoint u I think and if it does, u can bitch to me in the reviews. u can do that here as well. Also some **Language**, i think its fine, but its me and yea......  
  
Disclaimers: I own Jen and Byron if I've never mentioned that before. Otherwise the Roswell crew and the skins company, belongs to whoever made up "Roswell" Though they used to belong to me, but they're all sell outs and decided people reading the story on ff.net wasn't enough and went off to the show. So I'm stuck here w/ Byron and Jen helping me out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 (Jen POV) Michael's Apartment still, just about 2:30  
  
"I said what the Hell is going on in here!?" Jim Valenti yelled again with a shocked Byron and me staring wide eyed back at him.  
"Uh, well, ummm," Byron started still in shock of him just bursting through the door like that.  
'Michael's gonna kill us,' was all that ran through my mind if Jim told. At that moment Byron must've realized that he was barely covering my chest and yanked the sheet up to cover my upper half.  
"Um, well we were just......." I started but Jim cut me off.  
"Just what? Having sex? I'm sorry but if memory serves you're both underage and the last time I checked, underage alien sex outcomes weren't so good," Jim said.  
"Look, it's not like we haven't done this before, so I don't see your problem, really," I said right back.  
"There are two teenagers, who have just had sex in her brother's apartment? As a father, I think I'm allowed to get a little upset. And if you think for a minute that Michael will NOT hear about this, guess again, because he will and what he does with you two is none of my business."  
"NO!" I yelled. "If you tell Michael, Byron can't sleep here tonight and that would be just weird. We haven't been separated for long amounts of time ever since we were hatched I guess you can say. PLEASE, we won't do this ever again in Roswell, but I mean Michael already wants to kill him, don't give him a reason to slaughter him!"  
"Yea, like Jen said, I don't feel like being slaughtered today thank you very much. Why are you here anyway?"  
"Michael asked me to check up on you two. He said just walk on in, they shouldn't be doing anything. Well I guess his suspicions were correct now, weren't they?"  
"Whose suspicions were correct?" Maria asked as her and Michael walked inside the apartment.  
"Shit," was all Byron was able to say before Michael erupted.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!? I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU TWO LEAVE TOGETHER! YOU ARE AT MAX AND IZ'S TONIGHT, NO QUESTIONS OR ARGUMENTS!"  
"FINE!" I yelled back. "You're sending him to Max's, then I'm going with him, you can't stop me, you have no power over me! I don't like it when we're far away, so a room away is good enough for me!" I wrapped myself in a blanket and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
"And Michael, if my boyfriend isn't in the same condition as I left him, except that he gets clothes on, I will make your life a living Hell, got that?"  
"Listen, I gave you two a chance, and you both still HAD SEX! I mean did u use anything at all?! Or did that just slip your mind..."  
"We're not that dumb Michael!" Byron screamed lying through his teeth, since we used nothing. "Of course we used something, why wouldn't we!?"  
"Because you're a little punk, who only wants sex and probably doesn't even love her!"  
That was all it took, Byron had gotten his pants on during the arguments and lost it when Michael even suggested that he used me only for sex and didn't love me. Before anyone could react Byron tackled Michael and started punching him with rage, such rage that it scared me. I never saw him so mad, the vibes he was letting off, made me scared to be alone with him.  
"DON'T. YOU. EVER. FUCKING. SAY. THAT I. DON'T. FUCKING. LOVE. HER. WHEN. ALL I. THINK. AND. CARE. ABOUT. IS HER!!!!!!!!!!"  
"BYRON STOP IT, NOW! JUST STOP IT!" Maria suddenly screamed watching her boyfriend getting beat up while Jim was attempting to pull Byron off of Michael. The next thing I knew was that Byron flew across the room slamming into the wall.  
"BYRON!" I screamed and ran to him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT MICHAEL!?"  
"WHAT!? I was only defending myself, since he just went off on me."  
"Well he had good reason. God Michael, he doesn't love me!? How the fuck can you even think that!? HOW!?"  
"Why are you yelling at him?" Maria shot back. "He WAS defending himself from you crazy boyfriend after all."  
"Well if he stops provoking him, Michael wouldn't have his face all bruised now would he?"  
"Fuck," came a low groaning voice from Byron.  
"Baby, are you OK?" His eyes finally opened up and he said, "My head and back hurt."  
"Can you sit up?" I asked worried.  
"Yea, no problem, why couldn't I sit up?" As he tried to lift himself up he cried out in pain and fell back down.  
"My back, fuck. Jen, I think my legs are falling asleep, they're tingling and I can't really move 'em."  
"WHAT!? Great, just fucking great Michael. Kill my boyfriend almost why don't you? Let me see your back By."   
"Hurts to move, I can barely breathe," Byron choked out and started coughing, a lot. And then he started to cough up blood.  
"Michael, what the Hell did you do!?" I asked angry and scared. I knew I couldn't heal an injury like this. Michael broke his back it looked like and his organs, oh shit, I knew this wasn't good. "Can someone heal this!?" I asked almost near hysterics. "I'm not strong enough! Can anyone!? He might die please!" I didn't realize anything that was going on. Jim saw Sheriff Hansen start coming up to the apartment and I heard him telling Hansen what happened and how Michael and his sister's boyfriend got into a fight, but everything was fine now and they calmed down considerably.  
"Maria call Max, tell him to get his ass down here now!" Michael said coming over to me and Byron, who's breathing just started getting worse.  
"Get the Hell away from us!" I almost screamed, hugging Byron closer. "Stay away, I don't need your help."  
"Max will be here in a jiffy," Maria interjected. Jim finally walked back in and said, "Good thing I was here. Is Max coming?"  
"Yea, he'll be here as soon as he can," Michael said in an almost far away voice. With that he got up and walked out of the apartment.  
"I'm gonna check on him, Jen I'm sure he'll be fine," Maria said. "Byron's strong, I don't think he'll leave you just yet Jen." All I did was nod and pray that Max got here soon, I didn't know how strong Byron could be right now. I started crying and buried my head in the crook of his neck still holding him.  
"Hey, I'll be fine baby. I always am, right? Don't worry, remember we still have plans for tomorrow, I'm not gonna miss that for anything ya know," Byron croaked out followed by a coughing fit, while I was sniffling now with tears trickling down my cheeks.   
"Byron, don't talk, OK, save your strength, just until Max gets here and he can fix you up," Jim said.  
"Yea, just hush till Max pops in, and speak of the devil," I said while I looked up and Max walked in with Michael, Maria, Liz, Isabel, and Kyle all following suite.   
"Max," I whispered as he just came over and noticed that Byron was in bad shape.  
"Let me get my hand under his back," Max said. So I scooted out of the way enough so Max could get his hand under him and he placed his other hand on his stomach. Byron flinched in pain, but bit his lip from crying out.  
After 5 minutes, Max stopped and seemed out of breathe.  
"I fixed everything internal, fixed most of the bones. It's just like a sprained back and bruised ribs. I think you can fix that Jen." I nodded and started to make sure his back was in tip top condition and when I was satisfied I finished fixing his ribs, and felt drained afterwards.  
"Now that we're all here," Max started. "Let's have a little chat."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere in between Antar and Earth on a ship:  
  
"We're still right on schedule my Queen," Larek stated and Tess suddenly turned around to see him.  
"Good. I'll see my brother in a little bit more than a day. Everything will work out Larek, you'll see it will. Max and me will be together and raise our son. That little bitch Liz can go to Hell. Kyle will trust me again as a sister, Isabel will think Alex died in a car accident as will everyone else. And Maria and Michael can stay together as long as they don't get in the way of anything. And my brother will be at my side as well, and that little whore of his, will join Liz," Tess said, formulating her plan out loud.  
"Yes, I'm sure you, Max, and Nathaniel will have a wonderful life together, as will you all. Now if you excuse me, I'm in need of some rest, if you need me for any reason you know where I shall be. And I suggest you get some rest as well. Good night my Queen."  
"Good night Larek."  
When Larek left the room Tess said, "Everything will be fine, yes it will. Once I get my brother back on my side and rid myself of that little whore that will no doubt cause problems, everything will then be fine. Also when I rid myself of Larek. He still has allegiance to Max, his King, his old friend. No matter what happens, he'll be loyal to Max first and foremost. Nathaniel second and me third. While he'll listen to Khivar to only survive a bit longer and to attempt to warn Max. I'll be keeping a careful eye on him, oh yes I will Nathaniel."  
Tess picked up her son who had just awoken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Khivar's Room:  
  
'Larek, com here for a moment,' Khivar told Larek telepathically.  
'But I was just going to sleep, can't this wait until morning? Honestly,' Larek thought back to him.  
'You can wait about an hour. Get here NOW,' Khivar yelled shutting his mind off to any more objections that would come from Larek. Ten minutes later Larek arrived at Khivar's room.  
"You needed me, oh, almighty one?" Larek asked in a mockingly annoyed voice.  
"Don't take that tone with me," Khivar threateningly warned. "I need you to make sure I awake in one hour. I'm paying my friend Nicholas a visit. And also Vilandra. He should be in Roswell by now."  
"So you want to be up in an hour, 'eh? Well fine, go do your body controlling thing now. So some of us can get some sleep before their next shift."  
"Wake me in one hour," Khivar said as he drifted off to take over Nicholas' body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roswell ~ 4 PM  
  
Khivar looked around via Nicholas' body, wondering why he was sitting across from an apartment building.  
'I thought I told him to keep tabs on Vilandra,' he thought to himself when he finally noticed Vilandra exiting the building along with Max and that earthling, Liz, or the Bitch as Ava referred her to as. Along with the other human Ava talked highly of, Kyle. He didn't care what they were talking about, he just wanted to talk to Vilandra, torture her a bit more. He noticed that she had cut her hair short and dyed it brown (AN: I like her w/ the short brown hair so I decided to put it in here, but um no Jesse) Nicholas kept behind them far enough not to notice, but to keep Vilandra, or Isabel as they called her, in his sight. When Isabel started walking in another direction away from Max and Liz, Nicholas started walking faster and to catch up to Isabel. When Isabel was turning onto her street Nicholas just walked right in front of her, scaring her.  
  
Isabel finally realized who it was and was about to attack when Nicholas said, "I didn't come here to fight. Only to...talk."  
"Talk? Since when do you only talk? Torture is more like it."  
"Now, now Vilandra, me? Torture you? Why would I do that to you beautiful? I must say I like what you did to your hair. A change after Alex?"  
"Don't you dare bring Alex in to this," Isabel said with anger. "Don't you dare, or this will turn into a fight..."  
"One I will surely win Vilandra," Nicholas cut her off. "I mean after all I will be seeing you soon, and you can see me for myself. Once our bodies enter the atmosphere, they change a bit. I'll look like I did the last time you saw me, before your mother sent you here, to live. When you betrayed your brother, when you loved me." He said with feeling putting his hand to her cheek, which she abruptly slapped away.  
"I don't love you anymore. I will NEVER, EVER betray my brother. Do you understand Nicholas? NEVER! I will die before I betray Max and Michael. Unlike that little whore who's with you."  
"You have a beautiful nephew named Nathaniel you know. I'm sure you'll be seeing him very soon."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Vilandra, Vilandra. Didn't you hear when I told you how I would look once I entered the atmosphere? Do you understand that? Well I hope you do. Now I must go my love. But I will see you very, very soon."  
And with that Nicholas left Isabel alone down the street from her house, with her thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Michael's Apartment ~ 5 PM  
  
"Now, everything is resolved, Jen and Byron will stay here tonight. And Michael, no more killing, or attempting to. Or I will get you arrested to protect him, got it?" Jim asked Michael in a 'I'm not fucking around' voice.  
"Yes, ex-Sheriff sir. No more killing sister's boyfriend. I got it," Michael replied sulkily.  
"Good, I'm leaving you four now. Bye."  
"Bye Jim," Maria called. "Great, now I'm stuck with three aliens."  
"Is that a bad thing Maria?" Michael questioned with sarcasm dripping form his voice.  
"Michael, you're annoying me. I mean you walk in here and practically kill your sister's boyfriend! What a nice brother you are!"  
"I second that," I said angrily.  
"Look..." Michael started.  
"NO MICHAEL! How could you think Byron didn't love me!? HOW!? Do I question your and Maria's love for one another? NO! It's obvious between you two as it is between Byron and me. I'm sick of fighting, so let's stop this right now. Me and Byron are gonna walk around a bit and check out that UFO Center. Since we're leaving tomorrow morning at what is it?"  
"Ten in the morning," Byron replied groaning. "Then about a 5-hour flight, right?" (AN: I don't know how long it really takes, so I'm guessing.)  
"Then you wonderful darling sister arrives that night. And we get to see her the next morning, oh the joy," I responded sarcastically.  
"Cool it. We just gotta play our parts out, and then she'll go bye bye, OK?" Byron questioned me, forcing me to look him in the eye.  
"Yea, yea, yea. And we'll be gone tomorrow Michael, and I don't need you to worry about me, tu comprends?"  
"What? To, compren?" he asked baffled by the words I spoke.  
"Yea, it means you understand in French. You better, now let's go do something, I'm getting restless. Then we'll grab a movie right babe?"  
"Yea, sure, we'll be back by 10 hopefully."  
"TEN! NO LATER!" Michael yelled back.  
"What did you do to him?" I asked Byron once we got outside.  
"Nothing bad, just repressed his anger a bit, and let him understand a bit more. I swore I wouldn't do anything like that to any of you. I just needed your bro. to cool it. I didn't want another blast like that. Not to mention you would've killed him then."  
"You got that right. Let's go do whatever."  
"Yup," Byron responded and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ship, From: Antar, Destination: Earth  
  
Tess woke up with a start realizing her brother had used his powers.  
'On whom though?' Tess asked herself. 'Who did he use them on, in fear for himself and someone else. Probably something for that little girlfriend of his. He won't have to protect her much longer. Especially since I'll make sure that Michael does accidentally kill his own little sister. If not Michael, then Max and Isabel are good candidates.'  
Tess smiled to herself and laid down to go back to sleep.  
'Then again. Liz is an even better candidate than the aliens. She'll go to jail, Max will never have her. I'll have Max, and my brother, he'll have somebody that I deem appropriate for him. He'll trust my judgment. Soon Byron, very soon shall we be together again and rule Antar without Max. We'll rule as brother and sister. And my son shall be our successor.'  
With those thoughts, Tess drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yea, OK. maybe this chapter sucked. but since **NO ONE REVIEWS!** I have nothing to work with or inspiration to continue! I mean that's evil that no1 can just even say one small word like good or something. **IT WON'T KILL YOU!!!!!!!** You don't even have to say your real name for crying outloud, or give your e-mail! **HOW HARD IS IT TO FREAKING REVIEW I ASK!?!?**  
I have set a standard. **5 REVIEWS AT LEAST**  
::calms down:: please review and make my day a happy one for once. Have a great day, night peeps! 


End file.
